fictitious realities
by stilessttilinski
Summary: They've got expectations, you see. - - NextGen. Characters.
1. ScorpiusDominique

**scorpius/dominique**  
_citrus_  
(PrincessPearl)

"You smell good." He states calmly, sending a wink her way but she's _Dominque Weasley_, part -Veela and in love with dragons, so she rolls her eyes instead.

"And you're quite adorable, but I'm not saying anything, are I?" She flicks her hair back, giving him an illuminant smile that steals his breath away. She's turning on the Veela charm as high as it can go, and mixed with her citrus scent, she is spectacular, a beautiful dragon-girl in her glory and those slim chances of _maybe, maybe she'll fall in love with me_ are growing in him. (No, baby boy, she's just a demon_- succubus- _waiting, _waiting_ to take your heart and throw it away- _boy, don't fall for it._)

"You just said I'm adorable." He states like they are talking about social affairs or something of the sort; her smile grows impossibly brighter and it's blinding him and all he can think of is citrus and starry eyes and beautiful, shiny, blonde hair-

"I did." She agrees, tilting her head so her hair is glowing in the dim moonlight and _no, no, _the boy's getting sucked into the _Dominique Weasley vortex, _Scorpius Malfoy, the player who's never been played.

Soon, he'll never get out of her blinding display of Dominique fireworks, until she explodes with a fervor and loses that (sickening, _sickening) _citrus smell.

* * *

**a/n: shameless! idea stealing from **Aiiimy** and **s i l v e r a u r o r a**. this is my nextgen drabble collection- from **_Drabble Tag_ **over at the NextGen Fanatics** **forum.**


	2. JamesLilyAlbus

**james/lily/albus  
**_grapevine_  
(PrincessPearl)

"James- James, let _go_ of my hair, you _twat!_" Lily shrieks, untangling her limbs from her eldest brother's and punching him square in the jaw. He grunts and chases after the redheaded little pixie and she runs straight into-

"Fu- Lily, what the _hell_?" Albus groans as she slams her tiny body right into him, unconsciously grabbing her arms and holding her in place."What's going on?"

"_Darling _James here is teasing me about Lorcan! He's heard that we're dating- from the Hogwarts grapevine, obviously." She whirls around while rolling her eyes, tugging free of his thin limbs and placing her hands on her hips- glaring with that fierce intensity of hers that only those of Weasley descent can manage. "He's _not_ loony, James!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is no-"

Albus sighs. "You two are too old for this, honestly. We have to settle this the _mature _way."

Lily and James stare at him. "How, exactly?" They say in unison, looking like brother and sister now more than ever with the signature flaming hair and brown eyes.

"Rock, paper, scissors, of course." Albus says importantly, and his siblings give him a look.

"Albus, _really_?" Lily asks, a disbelieving look on her face.

James nods and agrees, running a hand through his messy hair. "Yeah, Albie, really?"

Albus nods, and James and Lily let out sighs of exasperation, turning to face each other with the most ridiculous look they can manage- and as if they can read each other's minds- they pounce on Al and start tickling him.

A tickling war begins, and Lorcan is forgotten.

* * *

**a/n: please, don't favorite without reviewing.**


	3. LouisLucy

**louis/lucy  
**_garden of eden_  
(s i l v e r a u r o r a)

"Louis- do you believe that God created the first man and woman?" Lucy pauses. "Adam and Eve, I mean?" She lies her head down on his lap, golden hair draping over his legs as he ponders for a moment.

"Well- I s'pose I do. Why?"

Cautiously, she murmurs, "So you believe in the garden of Eden, and everything? The fruit's forbidden and Eve eats it anyway? All that stuff?"

He nods, looking down at her and she sighs.

"_I'm _like forbidden fruit, Lou." She mutters, light pink blooming on her cheeks and she looks up at him with the clearest blue eyes he's _ever_ seen.

He brushes a strand of her hair aside and, leaning down, presses a chaste kiss to her lips. He whispers gently in her ear.

"I know, Luce. I know."

* * *

**a/n: i beg you not to favorite without reviewing.**


	4. JamesLucy

**james/lucy  
**_supernova_  
(PrincessPearl)

She dreams of Narnian skies and glittering stars that shine like supernovas, and Edmund, and he wonders, _is that all she cares about_? Because Lucy's his very favourite cousin, and_ um, um, um, _doesn't she care about him too?

When they were little, they used to lie under the night sky in the dewy grass and just..._talk_, y'know? And he doesn't know where that all went, because suddenly she's dreaming of Edmund Pevensie and he's left alone in this big, big, _big_ world and his only comfort is gone.

He wishes she'd get her head back ('cause he misses her and _loves _her and can't bear to see her hurt) from the clouds so she can see that he's _dark-haired_ and maybe not dark-eyed, but he's got eyes the color of the Narnian sky and can't that be enough to satisfy her? He's James and she's Lucy - _JamesandLucy_ fits much more than _EdmundandLucy_ - so maybe that's why he falls so easily for Lucy (the Queen) because the two are so alike and sometimes, he's just gotta settle for second best, doesn't he?

(And then his cousin _dies_ and goes off with _Edmund_ and- _he's alone_.)

(Bye bye, supernovas.)

* * *

**a/n: okay, Ii just had to mention Narnia, okay? no favorites with reviewing?**


	5. RoseScorpius

**rose/scorpius  
**_rhythm  
_(AccioHope)

They've got this rhythm to them, a steady beat and more often than not, they've got an irregular _thump- _but that's who they are, and they're dysfunctional.

She's breathing against the pale skin of his neck, her red lashes brushing his jaw- he threads his long fingers through her curls, and puts his other hand over hers. And they lie there, under the silken Slytherin sheets of his dormitory bed.

She stirs, rubbing her hand against her forehead and glancing drowsily up at him. "Malfoy?"

"Cheers, Weasley," the corner of his mouth turns up into a half-dimpled smile as he pulls her closer, a finger touching each of the lightly dusted freckles on her face. "Break up sex's amazing, yeah?"

"I guess we're not broken up now, then?" she snuggles up to him, wrapping her limbs around him.

"Guess not."

And they lay there, and they listen to the rhythm, the fast beating of each of their unsteady hearts, and they _try_.

* * *

**a/n: if you're going to favorite/story alert, please leave me a review!**


	6. FredOCLouis

**louis/oc/fred  
**_river bank_  
(PrincessPearl)

Naturally, she's by the river bank, legs soaked in the crystalline water, when he finds her.

"Talk to me," he demands, tired of her games, and her _Slytherin-esque_ qualities, and he'd just like to _know_. "_Talk to me_."

She doesn't answer, and turns her head so that her plait is facing him, and all he sees is the chocolate skin of her back.

"Alysha, goddammit, _talk_ to me!" he snarls, growing angrier and angrier every passing second. Alysha Zabini stands up, lifts her legs out of the water, and makes her way towards him.

She presses her lips to his cheek, her hand at the back of his head, and leaves.

* * *

**a/n: please don't favourite without reviewing.**


End file.
